All Will be Revealed
by blackrabbit636
Summary: My version of Revelations by M de la Cruz.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not Melissa de la Cruz so therefore i don't own anything. ALL HERS!

Schuyer Van Alen rested her head on her grandfathers shoulder. Just when she thought that things were getting better, she finds out she has to go live with the worst family in the universe.

"Do not worry granddaughter. Everything will be better before you know it," her grandfather said.

Her grandfather Lawrence, has been reassuring her the whole time they were on the plane that he was going to do everything in his power to get her back. As much as he is trying to comfort her, it isn't working. She knows that no matter what she is going to have to go there, for a short time at least. She closed her eyes and let her mind wander. A handsome visage that she knows so well appears.

Jack...

She knows that she shouldn't be looking forward to seeing him more. This is what got her into this mess in the first place. If she wouldn't have these feelings, Mimi would not have felt threatened and she wouldn't have tried to kill her. Who knows, maybe things will be a little better and she'll ignore me.

Funny, Schuyler thought. Its ridiculous to think that Mimi is going to be a little better. Even before the blood trial she did not want Sky to save her life. Not that she sees why Mimi would rather die than have Schuyler save her. Mimi is probably thinking right now what fun these next months are going to be. And Jack, what is he thinking?

"I cannot believe that you are doing this to me. What are you thinking, bringing that little wretch to live with us, dad? Do you realize that I just tried to kill her? Obviously your mind cannot comprehend that or you would not be bringing her to live under the same roof," Mimi Force fumed.

It has been only two hours into the flight back to New York and Mimi has yet to stop complaining.

"Madeleine, I am not going to tell you again. Schuyler is going to come and live with is whether you like it or not," Charles scolded. "And I thought that you would be just a little bit more grateful considering she just saved your life."

Ha! Mimi thought. "If you think that I am going to be nice to her because of what she did, you are sadly mistaken. Anyone could have done it." And its not like she did it because she cared whether I lived or died, she mused. "Besides everyone knows that the only reason she did it was because _Jack_ asked her to. Speaking of which, why are you so quiet?"

Her twin shrugged.

Jack hasn't said a word since they got onto the flight. To be honest, he was kind of excited by the prospect of spending more time with Schuyler. He knows that it is going to be near impossible to have a moment alone with her. Mimi won't allow it. But there is always a way. As much as he tries to pretend he doesn't have feelings for her, his heart knows otherwise. He knows that he has obligations but it seems like he always is counted on to do the right thing. What about what he wants?

"Well, all I know is that little half-blood...

"Mimi don't call her that," Jack snarled at his sister.

There he goes again defending her. God what is his problem? "Why not Jack? That's what she is," Mimi said

"I agree with your brother. I don't want to hear you call her that once. Do you hear me?" Charles asked.

Mimi agreed grudgingly, "Yeah whatever, I know she better had say out of my way."

_And yours for that matter or we're going to have a problem,_ Mimi sent to Jack with her thoughts.

_That's not necessary because there won't be any problems_, Jack sent.

_Good..._

Just like he thought, Mimi won't allow them a second alone. But who knows how long Sky is going to be living there. Anything is possible.

One. Two. Three. Four stickers. Five. Six. Schuyler has been at the Forces' townhouse for about an hour and all she has managed to do so far is place her luggage in front of her and count how many stickers there are on her suitcases. If this is what to expect, it is going to be very boring.

When she arrived, she was escorted in by one of the maids. No one was in sight and all she was told was that Charles had to take care of some business and Trinity would be away for about a week longer. You would think that if her daughter was about to be destroyed you'd come home but alas plastic surgery is a wee bit more important.

Most people would have been happy with the room they oh so graciously obliged Schuyler with but to her it was just a temporary sanctuary to hide out in. There was no need for the wide variety of DVD's, 50" plasma, 2 closets (especially considering she didn't bring enough clothes to fill one), or the brand new iMac on the mahogany desk in the corner of the room.

The most that Schuyler is hoping for is that everyone forgets that she is even here. The Forces can go about their normal lives and pretend she doesn't exist. But she can't get so lucky.

There was a knock on her door.

"Miss Schuyler?" a woman outside asked.

"Come in," Schuyler replied.

"Mr. Force just called and said that he is taking you and the twins out to dinner. You are to be ready in an hour," the maid who showed her in informed her.

Schuyler groaned. "So much for ignoring me. Okay thank you."

She heaved herself up and decided to unpack the minimal amount of possessions she brought with her. Considering that she only anticipated being here for a little while, she brought only so much clothes. Schuyler also brought along a few of her favorite books and two frames containing pictures of her mother and grandmother.

As soon as she was finished she heard Charles call her name. She descended the stairs and saw Jack and Charles waiting for her at the bottom. All the way down she thought of the disasters awaiting her...


	2. Chapter 2

Schuyler has almost reached her breaking point. This is just too much to bare. What with Mimi's vicious glares, Charles attempt to make small talk, and Jacks eyes boring into hers the whole night. And to think they didn't even order yet!

"So Schuyler, have you finished unpacking yet?" Charles asked.

"Yes I finished before we left," she said without any conviction.

"Did you find your room accommodating? Is there anything else that you may need?"

"No everything was perfect. I don't see myself here for long any ways," she said.

"Thank God for that. You haven't even been with us for a day and I can't wait to get rid of you," Mimi said.

"That's fine. Feelings are mutual, trust me," Schuyler said as she glared at the icy blonde in front of her.

Mimi snorted. "See the only difference is that I don't really care what you think! See your opinions don't really matter to me. Or anyone else's for that matter!"

"As if I really care what a cold bitch such as yourself thinks of me. You know I'm really surprised that you managed to keep this many friends acting the way you do. I don't see one good thing about you. Tell me, do you always have that pole stuck up your ass?" Schuyler asked?

"You are so lucky we are in a restaurant right now..."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Do you have the guts or will you have to call Kingsley to do it for you?" Schuyler asked with a laugh.

"Dad," Jack said. "Do something, please!"

Mimi threw an angry glance at him. "There you go again defending the little half-blood. I knew it was coming sometime."

Someone slammed a fist onto the table. "Knock it off now. We are in a public place and I won't have you embarrass me anymore than you already have Mimi," Charles thundered silently.

Mimi fumed. "Me? Yell at her. She started it!"

Schuyler smirked. "Real mature and I didn't start it.

On and on the night went. Mimi would not give up. Why does she have to persist on making trouble? Things would get along fine if she wouldn't fight with Schuyler. But no, she has to make her dislike crystal clear. And it would be a surprise if the whole restaurant didn't know it by the end of the night.

Mimi stood glaring at herself in the mirror. How dare she? If she thinks she can come here and do and say whatever she wants, she is clearly mistaken. That little mongrel doesn't know who she's messing with.

Not only has she stolen her best friend and Jacks attention, but now she thinks she can come in and steal her domain. Wtf? Is her sole purpose in life to ruin mine? This is the last straw she thought as she stormed out of her room and into Charles' office.

Mimi threw open the door and marched in and sat down without a second thought.

Charles looked up and just stared at her.

"Dad why are you doing this to me? Is this some kind of revenge? Is it because I lost you Regis? Just tell me why you want to hurt me so bad," she pleaded.

Charles stared at his only daughter. "Is that why you think I'm doing this? To hurt you? Of course not honey."

"Well then tell me why you adopted her. And don't give that bullshit about doing what's best for her because you didn't give a damn the last fifteen years," Mimi spit out.

As much as Mimi cannot see it, Charles did care for Schuyler. He is after all her uncle. He has thought about her a lot over the years but no matter what he said, Cordelia wouldn't let him see her. Now that she's gone, he is free to do what he wishes. Schuyler is the only part of Gabrielle left.

"Mimi just please try to get along. If you can't then just try not to get in each others way," he said.

"Dad its not my way I'm afraid she's going to get in." She was getting frustrated. Why couldn't he see that it wasn't her she was worried about. "You know that Jack has feelings for her. It was bad enough I had to watch them at school. What's going to happen when she is right down the hall?"

Charles sighed, "I thought that Jack got over that phase. Do not worry darling. I will talk to Jack. He knows that he has obligations he has to take care of."

"He won't listen dad. We have both tried, remember? It's Gabrielle all over again," Mimi said as she wiped her tears away. "What's going to happen if he leaves me?"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his face. "Mimi, stop it. You and Jack are going to bond just like you always do. Nothing or no one is going to change what has always been."

Is he blind? Can't he see what is going on? "That's easy for you to say. You don't share his every thought. You don't see how he looks at her. You don't see what he dreams at night. You don't have to live with the fact that you could lose your soul mate forever."

Charles looked away, but not before she saw the look of hurt cross his face.

''Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. It just came out before I thought about what I was saying," Mimi whispered.

He looked away," Its fine. Its late Mimi and you should get some rest. You have had a long week. Do not worry about Jack, I will speak to him and everything will go back to the way things used to be."

Mimi walked out and closed the door. She stood and stared at the wall with tears streaming down her face. Mimi stood for a minute longer and wiped her tears away with a look of determination.

"That's never going to happen with her around..."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a nice, calm night in New York City.

It wasn't too cold nor too warm. The street was still besides a graceful figure walking. The girl seems young and out of place at this particular part of town and at this time of night. She was petit and had blue-black hair.

As she walks, there is a stir behind her and if you listen closely, there is a second set of footsteps. The girl's step falters but then quickens without looking back.

She knows someone is following her and breaks out into a quick run. As much as she tries to get ahead, the person is always one step behind. Faster, faster, she tries to escape but she isn't fast enough. Someone grabs hold of her and pushes her against their chest. The girl tries to turn and see her attacker but all she sees is crimson pupils.

She screams and struggles to get away but she just isn't strong enough. The girl stops when she feels something prick her neck. Her last thought is that she is going to die.

Schuyler woke up panting in a cold sweat. This isn't the first time she has had this dream. Every time it is her and every time she isn't strong enough to fight. If this were real, I would be dead right about now. I cannot rely on others to save me, she thought.

She knows that she needs to get stronger and there is no way to learn now that she can't see Lawrence. And the conclave isn't teaching them how to defend themselves. Can't they see how important this is?

Schuyler stands, looks at the clock and sees that it is 1:30 in the morning. She steps out into the hallway and maneuvers herself to the kitchen to get a drink. It's ridiculous to think that Sky still has trouble finding her way but its true.

She opens the fridge and grabs a pellegrino. She closes the door and lets out a shriek. Schuyler waits for the bottle to hit the floor but it never does.

Standing there, holding her water, is Jack.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he said with a slight smile as he handed back her water.

It has been so awkward around him lately and she tries to avoid seeing him as much as she can. But there are unexpected times that she can't avoid.

"It's fine," she said as she tried to step around him. Does he have to make it so hard to be mad at him?

He grabbed her arm, "Wait Sky, can't we talk?"

"Hmm, Jack I don't think that that's the best idea. Mimi might see us together," she said with slight sarcasm. Jack has been paying her absolutely no mind all the time she has been there. Well, if you want to count those glances he gives her once in a while. She has to admit that it hurts.

"Come on Sky, don't be like that," he pleaded. "Believe it or not, I'm doing this for you. Mimi already tried to kill you once and I don't want her to try again."

Schuyler was getting angry. "No Jack, you mean you are doing this for you. You just can't stand up to your sister and in the end you only end up hurting me. I'm tired of you jerking my feelings around."

"I know Schuyler. I'm sorry. I tried to stay away from you but..."

Schuyler just stared at him. "So that's why you sent me 200 white roses? Or was it before or after you kissed me at the after-party?" she demanded.

Jack's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"I saw it in Mimi's...You know what? Never mind. It doesn't matter. All I know is that I am tired of playing your games Jack," she said. "I just can't keep hurting myself like this," she whispered.

Schuyler stepped around him but not before she saw the hurt in his eyes. She paused and then left the room, but she could have sworn he whispered "But I love you..."

Schuyler lied in her bed for about an hour after she's waken up. She didn't get much sleep because she couldn't stop thinking about what Jack said to her. Or what she thought he said.

See? Why does he make me feel this way. Why can't he just do the right thing and ignore me completely? It would be certainly make things easier on both of us. As much as I want to pretend that we could be, the more depressing it is.

Schuyler sighed and heaved herself up. what am I going to do today, she thought. She was in desperate need of some comfort and who better to give it to her then her best friend? Schuyler sent him a text message and told him to meet her for breakfast.

A giddy Schuyler sat at a tiny, secluded cafe waiting for Oliver. She got some, no a lot, of pleasure in defying Charles. It felt good to be doing something under his nose.

She took a drink of her coffee when she saw Oliver advancing to their table. He bent to give her a hug.

"So how are you holding up? With the Forces' I mean. It cant be easy for you," he said with a sympathetic look. "I know I have been counting the days until I can see you again. Legally, that is," he laughed.

Schuyler glared at him. "Ha ha, funny. No, it is absolutely horrible. I don't know what's taking my grandfather so long to work this out. I'm about to pack my bags and live on the streets."

Ollie snorted. "Now that would be a funny picture."

"Are you ready to order? If so, what can I get you?" the waitress asked.

"We'll just take the special please. But instead of sausage, bacon please," Schuyler said.

"And Mimi? Is she being a royal pain-in-the-ass?" he asked.

She blew out her bangs. "No, we mostly try to avoid each other."

He nodded. "Charles and Trinity?"

"Trinity hasn't been here since I arrived and Charles is hardly ever home," she said as she took a bite of the food the waitress just brought.

"That's good," he said as he too began to eat.

Schuyler noticed that he didn't mention Jack, which she is most grateful for. She didn't think that she could bare voicing their troubles. Not that she could in fact define what was going on between them.

After they finished their breakfast, they walked together and unfortunately Schuyler signaled a cab. She gave Ollie a hug and one last look. The break was good while it lasted...now back to the real world.


	4. Chapter 4

Schuyler was absolutely right About everything, Jack thought as he lounged on the sofa at the repository. He escaped here as soon as he woke up this morning.

He just could not stop thinking about what Sky said to him the night before. He could tell she meant every word because he was reading her thoughts. But he could also tell that she is not mad, just hurt. Lots of hurt that he had caused.

As much as he cares about Sky, he always ends up hurting her. He has been fooling himself into thinking that they could be more then friends. There is no possibility of him breaking his bond. Jack wouldn't want to hurt Mimi like that and Charles would never allow it.

But all of that doesn't change the fact that he is in love with Schuyler. Yes, he decided a long time ago that it was love. Not just a crush or infatuation as it was with Gabrielle. It was true, heart-racing, can't-stop-thinking-about-you-love.

Now the question is, what to do about it?

Jack sighed. Absolutely nothing because it cannot happen. God, what would Mimi do? She already tried to kill Schuyler once. I'm not sure what I would do if Mimi ever tried to hurt her again, he thought. And the only way to make sure that never happens is to stay away from Sky.

But I can't, he thought when he tried to picture himself never speaking to Sky again.

"Dammit," he swore as he pushed himself off the couch. Why does everything have to be difficult? No matter what he chooses, he is going to hurt someone.

Speak of the devil, he thought when his cell phone rang.

"Yeah?" Jack asked.

"Hey it's me. Where are you? I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at The Bank?" Mimi asked.

"Uh no thanks. I'm catching up on some reading at the repository," Jack said.

"That smelly, old, book place again? Come on Jack I miss you. Just come for an hour or two, pleeeeaaassse..." she begged.

He sighed. "All right but just for an hour. I'll be there in a little while."

Where the hell is she? Jack stood at the entrance of The Bank, trying to locate Mimi. His eyes found her dancing with some red blood. Her eyes spotted him and the looks she was giving him would give any guy a seizure.

Every guy with the exception of Jack, of course.

Hey Handsome...I'm glad you came. She sent as she made her way over, deserting the red blood completely.

Me too, he thought to her.

She gave him a smoldering look. Wanna Dance?

I don't know. Maybe later.

Please...she pleaded.

Jack sighed and gave in. Maybe Schuyler was right about the not standing up to Mimi part too.

Sugarcult's Crying came on and Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed, a little too close for his liking, against him.

Jack reluctantly put his hands on her hips and took a step back.

"What is wrong?" Mimi snapped.

"Nothing. Just tired, I guess," Jack said.

Mimi took that answer but he could tell she wanted to argue.

Jack wasn't sure why but dancing with Mimi reminded him of the dance he shared with Schuyler. Of course that was before he found out who she really was. All he knows, was that was the best dance he has ever had, even with all of the memories he has gained from his past lives. It was like they came together as one that night. It was like they shared every part of each other in those few minutes.

"Jack? Jack!" Mimi shouted.

"What," he snapped, angry that she ripped him out of a good memory.

"What were you thinking about? And why are you blocking me from your mind?" Mimi demanded.

"Relax Mimi. I was just thinking. I have a lot on my mind that is all. I think that I am going to go now, all right?" he said.

She glared, "Wait a minute Jack. We are not finished..."

He kissed her cheek, "Yes we are. I'll see you at home."

Jack walked quickly out of the club and signaled a cab. He was anxious to get home because he wanted to see Sky and was determined to straighten things out. He just couldn't live with how things were between them.


End file.
